dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Three Azure Knights
Artificial Intelligence Can we add them yet? They've shown ample evidence of being artificially intelligent and self aware. --AuraTwilight 20:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) PC Names So, since this is swinging back and forth for some reason despite the relevant games being out here, what are the PC names of the knights? That is, in Vol.1, what does AFK's name appear as when fighting him if you haven't imported data, and what do AO and AB's names appear as when you fight them in Vol.2? Unless they changed something, they should be "Kite", "Orca", and "Balmung". Is this not the case? Please check. This has nothing to do with their names at any other point in time... - Kuukai2 01:16, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :It is Azure Orca and Azure Balmung. Both the credits and battles say so. People are just idiots. ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GZ_vM8BzYs ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfT15i2AlqQ (1:15) :See? Kulaguy 01:38, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::Though they list Kite as "Azure Kite", not "Azure Flame Kite" like they did in Rebirth. Think we should change that page? It'd make him fit in with the other two. --CRtwenty 02:11, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :::If the two volumes disagree, let's wait for Vol.3's credits before changing it anymore. Also, AFK's PC name in Vol.1 is Azure Flame Kite? We established a long time ago what it was in the credits, but I don't recall his in-game name being discussed. What is your source? - Kuukai2 07:44, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Class Why are you listing Balmung and Orca as "???"? We know they're Blades. Even the link itself links to the Blade class page. ~ Ichida :Kuukai has the third game himself, and I think he said that's what the game lists their classes as. =/ --SicInfit 16:46, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yup. - Kuukai2 00:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) What's that song they were playing when they showed that pic in roots?--Kite X 20:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :It's on the second OST. --CRtwenty 20:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Whats it called? I like because it's spooky...--Kite X 23:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know what happens to these guys in Vol 3?--Kite X 01:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) They PK Sakaki, thus removing his AIDA infection, they fight Haseo but are called off by Aura, and at the end of the game they join your party. Do they like talk?--Kite X 04:29, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :No, but in the friendship/marriage scenes with the Three Azure Knights at the end of volume 3, a Vital Vista stands next to them and translates their moaning for Haseo. ~ Ichida :They type. I haven't sent them email, but they say things like ど＄も (Th#n$s) when you give them stuff. - Kuukai2 17:51, 10 February 2007 (UTC) What else do they say?--Kite X 02:25, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite just picture how Aura communicated to Kite in her e-mails, I'm guessing they talk like that in their e-mails.--Ellimist 05:33, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Oh so it's like elligible.--Kite X 06:02, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Illegible. Sorry, I'm a sometime spelling/grammar nazi. Semysane 08:38, 11 February 2007 (UTC) That new pic is tight!--Kite X 04:32, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Does this mean that Aura created them?--Kite X 21:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :No, they appeared after Aura vanished. --CRtwenty 22:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) So were they like sent to find her?--Kite X 22:53, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Aura apparently created them, since she's able to boss them around and Yata remarks that they're "Her swords." --AuraTwilight 23:00, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she can boss anything in The World around.--Kite X 23:02, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :It's left open. They serve Aura directly, but they might also be related to TSN. Heck, it could have been something she made before she left and CC took credit for it. They are her "knights", though. - Kuukai2 23:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah she may have knew The World might have needed protection and modeled them after it's greatest protectors. --Kite X 23:49, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Aura could have at least finished them so they won't look all zombified and why did she have to create them so quickly? :The AIDA essentially appeared almost out of nowhere and quickly became a threat, so Aura had to work quickly to create a counterstrike. -Biccy 19:35, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Goals? I have read that the goals of the azure knights were: to eliminate any form of cheats, eliminate all that were close to Ovan (because of his left arm), plus all information already listed. Any truth to that? Anyone else hear any of this? I really think that may be accurate...67.149.127.49 04:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC)Holyrose :All of that was speculation, but was never actually confirmed. The trio only exist to defeat AIDA, that's all. --AuraTwilight 22:24, 15 February 2008 (UTC)